Love and Hunger
by Warrior- airbender
Summary: Kagome being a vampire for many century's has being happily single. Even though she hated to say it but it was time to find a mate weather she liked it or not even though finding one won't be easy but who knows the one for her could be the person right..,


Based from the old horror, comedy, and romance movie called** Innocent blood** but the scenes in the story is a little different from the movie, just wanted to do something different to make it more interesting and long chapters but will be some scenes based from the movie for** Bankotsu/Sara (those who don't remember the character Sara from episode 133-134 which I like to call it "forgotten characters")**  
Just to let you guys know this is my first fanfic so go easy on me guys and I'm also getting help from a good editor to help me with my fanfic (if you guys did read my profile explaining)

*If you guys don't like the story I'll redo it to make it better.  
*Also if anyone would be kind enough to help me out for this fanfic to make it better I would be very happy.  
*Also I do not own inuyasha or what so ever!  
__________________________________________________________________________________

In New York at a luxury condo apartment building stood a beautiful woman, standing across a grand window door balcony. The moonlight reflected her pale skin, her long raven locks just above the waistline, her sky blue eyes; chest 40c, she had smooth curves in all the right places and a well toned body with long legs. She was nude from head to toe, alone as she was in her own thoughts, observing over the tall city lights.

Over centuries of being a vampire, she had not once ever taken a mate nor thought she ever needed one; some men due get what they want and use them, break their hearts, and leave them sobbing. Although it becomes very lonely even though she hated to say it, it was time to find a mate that she could spend the rest of eternity with.

She sneered at the thought as she narrowed her eyes."Yeah right... Like I'm going to find a good mate... Hell, I rather go through the suffering heat than finding a mate in this god forsake place!"

Walking away from the balcony window with an "hn," she head towards her four-bed poster with dark blue navy contains on each was a newspaper laid out where she left it on the bed, when the vampire decided to go out shopping. She picked it up, reading the headlines, her eyes scanning through the paper; nothing much was interesting, expect some crimes going on, like rapists and criminals on the loose. This was good since it would not be hard to find food and it would be easy to catch while hunting for her kill for tonight.

Dropping the newspaper on the floor, she opened her dresser; grabbing a pair of a navy blue top long sleeve shirt, light blue cut boot jeans, and some white socks. She quickly finished dressing and put on her black, leather, low-heel boots. Walking towards the balcony door, she slid open the door while stepping out. She closed the door behind her, locking the door with the wave of her hand from over shoulder, turned on her heels, and leaped off the balcony. In mid air, her feathered black wings appeared, flipping once or twice before reaching the dark night skies with the white full moon. She was going on the hunt for her prey.

________________________________________________

Meanwhile a handsome man with long, silver hair named Sesshomaru was driving an expensive, black viper while crossing over the Hudson Bridge listening to jazz music. For many years he had become a successful businessman and billionaire. Now retired, he was glad to be able to relax and enjoy his vacation in New York.

His half-brother, Inuyasha, was living somewhere in the city and was happily married to Kikyou. It was ironic to see his half-brother married because for a long time it seemed like his little brother would never get married until Kikyou stepped into the picture. Due to her, Inuyasha went through a drastic change and now had become a policeman.

Now, Sesshomaru just wanted to get back to his condo apartment so he could get a good night sleep after a long flight from his own private jet. While coming to a stop at a traffic light, Sesshoumaru thought about what his father had said to him about getting a girlfriend. He had dated all types of women in the past from demonesses that descended from the wealthy elite and those that were just gold diggers hungering for his good looks and money.

It just seemed that he couldn't found the type of woman that he was looking for and none of the other demonesses that he had dated were worth his time at all. Even though Sesshomaru wished to find someone to spend the rest of his life with, ever since he had decided to retire he had been haunted by dreams of a beautiful, raven-haired woman with sky blue eyes.

Could the dream be a vision of things to come or was it some foolish nonsense his mind had cooked up? Sesshomaru was then pulled out of his revelry when he was forced to stop at another red light. It wasn't long before the light turned green and he began to take a left turn not noticing there was a raven-haired woman crossing the street until the last minute. He tried to slam his brakes but it was too late as he reamed into her sending her flying into the air and landing hard on the street completely unconscious. Blood began to spread across the pavement from the hurt woman's head.

________________________________________________

Sesshomaru rushed into his condo apartment carrying the unconscious woman and laid her on the coach. He took off his black trench coat and knelt down next to her examining her injures carefully moving her head. Seeing a nasty gash with dry blood smeared on the right side of her head, Sesshoumaru cursed to himself. The wound looked really bad and needed some medical attention. He hurried to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Damn it! Where is it?" he muttered to himself rummaging for it through the bathroom cabinet and under the sink.  
While Sesshomaru continued his search, Kagome's head injury started healing only taking moments to heal as she began to awaken. Lifting her heavy lidded eyes, her vision was blurry at first but soon cleared enough for her to make out a white painted ceiling. She slowly sat up feeling a searing pain shoot through her head at the movement.

"Ah . . . what in the hell happened?" she hissed out but then began to remember, "Oh, that's right. I had finished hunting and had gone for a walk. Then that car came out of nowhere and hit me."

She tried to stand up but because of the wound she felt a bit dizzy and ended up falling to the floor. Scanning her surroundings, it took her a moment to realize she was in an apartment. The place looked to be the same size as hers only it had different style furniture and various paintings hung on the walls including a particularly beautiful one over a white marble fireplace.

Someone obviously must have brought her here, probably the person who hit her if she had to guess. Then she heard the sound of faint footsteps coming her way. Kagome quickly dashed through the balcony doors and escaped over the terrace.

When Sesshomaru came back, he found that the woman had disappeared and then saw that the balcony doors had been left wide open. He dropped the first aid kit to the floor and bolted outside searching for any sign of the woman.

"There was no way she could've jumped off . . . right?"

He felt a cold breeze sweeping his hair into the wind and said stoically, "So . . . she wasn't human after all." Sesshoumaru turned his gaze upon the full moon letting his human facade to drop and to reveal his demonic features. "But I wonder . . . if not human, than what is she?" Questions like these and millions more raced through his mind.

Unknown to him, Kagome hid around the corner of the apartment building and watched him from a distance. Her eyes widened as she saw him let his human disguise fall. He was a demon but not an ordinary demon. This was a powerful, Inu youkai a true force to be reckoned with. Seeing his pointed elfin ears, his striking golden-amber eyes, his shining moonlight hair, and his face that was adorned with a crescent moon and magenta stripes, Kagome found him simply beautiful and breathtaking.

He looked like the demon she had been dreaming about for months, but Kagome shook her head at the ridiculous notion. "It was just a stupid dream!" she scolded to herself. Pushing herself from the wall, she readied her wings so that she could head home. That was when she realized something. The building she was standing on had the same viewpoint she had when she was on the balcony of her own apartment. Taking a closer look at the building she still stood upon, she found it was indeed the same apartment building she lived in. From the looks of it, not only was this apartment building where she lived but her room was on the same floor as the Inu demon.

"Why is it that the person who rammed me with his car have to live in the same building as me? Why?" Kagome grumbled to herself. Sighing as she thought that there was nothing she could do about it, she began to head to her home careful not to be seen or scented by the demon.


End file.
